Sobre ropa y otras curiosidades
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: En curiosas ocasiones, un poco de ropa hace la diferencia... GalesxInglaterra
1. Calzoncillos

****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les habla la inútil de Aishiteru-sama, quién no hace nada más que hacerse hueva de pescado por las vacaciones (?) ¡Y más que ya pronto entraré nuevamente a la escuela! *se oye grito de terror* ¡pero no he perdido el ánimo y estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic!_

_Para ser honesta, este fic -que consistirá en tres capítulos- originalmente iban a ser tres fic separados, sin embargo, cuando terminaba de escribir este primero, me di cuenta que las ideas de los tres concordaban en una inesperada cosa... me dio tanta curiosidad, que decidí incluirlos en uno solo xDDD ¡Mátenme, pero tenía que intentarlo!Ahora, no sé si asegurar que todo está entrelazado, pero tomémoslo con que sí, ¿vale? n.n Además, por la manera de narrarlos y las situaciones no creo que afecte mucho asegurar eso jijijijijijijijiji_

_Y me disculpo de una vez por si Arthur me salió demasiado OC. No sé si lo habrán notado, pero no tengo un gran manejo en el carácter de este personaje... ¡aún así trato de esforzarme! Así que me adelanto a los futuros comentarios sarcásticos xDDDD_

_Como dato curioso, este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo una película de Mr. Bean: hay una escena donde está planchando su ropa interior, ¡y fue cuando salió la idea! Cabe decir que, cuando se me ocurrió, solte una risa bastante perturbadora, a lo que mi Oka-sama respondió con un "-¡Eres una pervertida! Eso es bastante normal allá. Los británicos son muy educados y cuidadosos con ese tipo de cosas" Jejejejeje  
><em>

_Muchas gracias y espero que le den una oportunidad, ¡nos leemos!_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Sobre ropa y otras curiosidades"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Calzoncillos**

**OoOoOoO  
><strong>

Siendo un día común entre semana, la verdad era que la rutina de Inglaterra no cambiaba demasiado: entre el papeleo, las reuniones, el almuerzo y los viajes a diferentes partes de su nación, no había lugar para imprevistos o actividades fuera del sábado y domingo

No era que se quejara o que no disfrutara del trabajo, pero sencillamente a veces se le acababa la poca paciencia que poseía y escapaba a pasar un rato de tranquilidad… lo que se traducía a una noche de delirio en algún bar y buscarle pelea al bastardo del vino

Sin embargo, esa ocasión no iba a perderse en sus entretenimientos más comunes, mucho menos siendo miércoles y que no era precisamente un día sin actividades, _pero deber era deber_, y respetando los protocolos de su distinguida educación, salió de inmediato de la oficina con una larga bolsa entre las manos, ¿el contenido? Un traje gris oscuro perteneciente a Gales, su hermano mayor

¿Y cómo era que su ropa estaba con él? ¡N-No era por ningún motivo pervertido ni personal! Sucedía que Glen solía quedarse con frecuencia en la oficina días enteros, y como alguien que no descuidaba su propia presentación, tenía un traje de repuesto para cambiarse… lo particular de aquella vez, era que por un mal cálculo de clima, terminó empapado, viéndose en la necesidad de usar aquella ropa para no resfriarse… ¡por supuesto que lo había lavado y planchado! Pero el detalle de entregarlo abandonó su mente por algunos días, así que para evitar implícitos reclamos posteriores, encaminó sus pasos hacia su casa –ya que era su día libre – y de paso recogería unos papeles que habían quedado pendientes

Bien, que con todo el trabajo que tenía hubiera sido comprensible pedirle a un mensajero que llevara aquel encargo, pero siendo el responsable directo –sobre todo porque fue encontrado_ in fraganti_ – TENÍA que ir en persona

Suspiró largamente: si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era tan catastrófica la situación, ya que a su modo –muy a su modo- era agradable visitar a Gales y conseguirle algún tipo de contestación con el aparente monólogo que iniciaba… siendo más específicos, era muy emotivo estar junto a él, pues le invadía una tranquilidad que pocas veces tenía y que no era producto de la molesta indiferencia… claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estar en camino para entregarle un traje que había usado fuera extrañísimo… ¡y qué decir de ese día cuando se lo puso! La cara roja las recriminaciones mentales no se detuvieron

Tragó en seco: se sentía como una chica que le iba a devolver un abrigo a su novio, ¡y era una ridiculez, lo sabía! No existía motivo para experimentar tal cosa, ¡V-Vamos, solamente era su hermano! ¡Solamente era un traje! No entendía, pero no servía de nada saberlo: lo sentía. _Punto final_

-"Magnífica motivación" –pensó sarcástico mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad de su automóvil para dar una vuelta

Al vislumbrar la elegante, grande, pero sencilla casa del ojiliva, no pudo evitar sentir un revuelco en el estómago… mierda de problema en el que se había metido sólo por un traje… aunque si lo razonaba, en verdad no tenía que representar una molestia, _a menos que…_

-_Bloody hell_ – gruñó para sí deteniendo el flujo de la oración interna

Detuvo completamente el vehículo en un espacio que indicaba el estacionamiento; la casa del galés estaba localizada a las afueras de Cardiff, en una pradera privada lejos del bullicio general y que contaba con lo necesario para la cómoda estancia de su residente e invitados

Bajó junto con la bolsa, cuidado acomodarla y evitar que se arrugara, ¡no iba a dejar que su esfuerzo de planchar la ropa impecablemente fuera en vano! Aunque por inercia enrojeció un poco: también había sido extraño tener semajantes detalles con pedazos de tela ajena

No entendía, pero no era necesario pensarlo en ese momento

Ya frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre un par de veces y dejó unos minutos antes de volver a repetirlo: su hogar era grande y debía darle tiempo para que desatendiera lo que estaba haciendo y acudiera a su llamado, ya que al no contar con servidumbre, Glen tenía que atender todo… en serio, ¿cómo hacía para mantener el orden? Él mismo que no era tan inútil en las cuestiones del hogar tenía tres chicas para que lo ayudaran

Respiró hondo cuando oyó unos pasos tras la madera; se irguió y trató de arreglarse un poco… aunque se detuvo abruptamente cuando subió una mano hacia su cabello, ¡¿qué diablos hacía? ¡¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por su apariencia y de que su hermano lo encontrara no sólo presentable, sino atractivo?

-"¡No pienses en eso!" –se dijo, apaciguando sus movimientos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas

Cierto, no podía pensar sobre ello

-Buenas tardes, Arthur –saludó serenamente cuando abrió la puerta

-B-Buenas tardes – no pudo evitar trastabillar en su saludo, ¡aún estaba en proceso de calmarse!

-Es una sorpresa verte por aquí –soltó con impasibilidad, _como si estuviera diciendo exactamente lo contrario_ – Pasa – le abrió camino

-Este… no es necesario –le extendió la bolsa antes de que se diera cuenta de su molestia combinada con un raro nerviosismo –Nada más vine a dejarte esto

-… ya veo – la recibió con cuidado –Gracias

-¡N-No! ¡A ti por prestármelo –los recuerdos de esa confusa noche llegaron a su mente, aunque decidió ignorarlos –Con permiso

-Espera –lo detuvo con un llamado firme e irónicamente apático – Ya que viniste te entregaré algunas cosas – le hizo la nueva señal de que entrara

-A-Ah, sí, los papeles – que conveniente, los había olvidado ante el pensamiento de salir huyendo de ahí. Que idiota

-Eso también

No comprendió, sin embargo, de igual forma entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En el interior, y en lo que era guiado a la sala, no pasó de a desapercibido lo que ya sabía: todo estaba impecablemente ordenado y limpio, como algún tipo de cuadro perfecto que estaba muy por encima de la teoría del caos

Si él mismo se enorgullecía de su propia manera de llevar las cosas en excelentes condiciones, se sentía intimidado en aquel ambiente. _Muy intimidado_. Por un momento pensó que su hermano tenía algún tipo de obsesión por dejar todo acomodado, pero lo descartó enseguida

-Siéntate – le señaló el cómodo sillón de tapizado color marfil con bordes de caoba. Obedeció sin chistar

Al segundo ya tenía frente a él, en la mesa de té, un considerable montón de hojas: eran los documentos que necesitaba recoger. No pudo evitar cierta molestia, ¡no era necesario ser tan directo! N-No hubiera estado mal hablar de banalidades antes… aunque lo comprendió: si algo definía el carácter del ojioliva, era que no se andaba con rodeos y expresaba lo necesario de forma concisa, entendible, razonable y directa; no era su estilo perder el tiempo en otras cosas

Cierto, era una cualidad que apreciaba mucho, sobre todo hablando políticamente, pero eso no bastó para que el enojo desapareciera… de todos modos subió su puntaje (¿tenía uno?) cuando también le hacía compañía a los papeles una pequeña bandeja de galletas y una tetera con su respectiva taza

… un segundo, ¿por qué sólo había una?

-Revísalos con calma –continuaba tan imperturbable como siempre, _que envidia_ – Un poco de té siempre viene bien para relajarse con estas cosas. Disculpa si me adelanté en traértelo

Nunca se adelantaba: hablaba y actuaba justo cuando se necesitaba y como se necesitaba._ Que envidia_

-No, está bien, pero…

-No podré hacerte compañía –dijo respondiendo la muda pregunta –Vendré más tarde con el otro paquete que tengo que entregarte

-D-De acuerdo –sonrió inconscientemente –Esperaré

Hizo un ligero cabeceo y desapareció por el pasillo para tomar las escaleras

… ese Gales nunca cambiaba su caballerosidad, que a pesar de que antes se le hacía distante y fría, ahora descubría que era realmente atenta: con él podía sentirse respetado, escuchado y tomando en cuenta… algo así como con Japón, pero combinado con una nostalgia y un distanciamiento que resultaba… atrayente –a su modo-

Movió la cabeza en negación, ¡no tenía tiempo para recordar ese tipo de asuntos! ¡Y menos si se trataba de Glen! No podía pensar nada profundo sobre eso…

… ¿C-Cuántas veces se había repetido aquello? No sabía, pero estaba teniendo el efecto contrario._ Mierda_

Para despejarse, puso toda la atención en los documentos… sin embargo, la fina, elegante y perfecta letra manuscrita del mayor no hacía más que recordarle el tema. _Que mierda_

…

…

Cansado, terminó de beberse el té de menta y comió algunas galletas… ¡sabían muy bien! Tuvo la duda de si las habría cocinado su hermano… aunque viviendo solo, tal cuestión rozaba la obviedad. Soltó un bufido mientras su ceño se fruncía: ¡comenzaba a pensar que se volvía idiota cada vez que estaba en un lugar que le recordaba tanto al galés! ¡NO ERA NORMAL!

Se levantó de golpe y subió al primer piso, ¡estúpido Glen! ¡¿Qué tanto hacía? ¡No era de buena educación dejarlo solo y orillarle a pensar cosas tontas! Debería estar con él, bebiendo té y haciendo que su cerebro se apagara con el simple tono de su voz

Arriba vio un largo pasillo con varias puertas en ambos lados; se acercó a la que estaba entre abierta y dejaba salir parte de la luz natural del sol. Con sigilo se asomó, encontrando a su hermano… ¿planchando? Oh~ así que sí hacía ese tipo de cosas

… y si nada más se trataba de eso, ¡¿Por qué continuaba cuando tenía una visita? Fue cuando recordó que comentó algo sobre "_otro paquete_", por ello se concentró en distinguir la ropa…

… ¿Eh? …

… ¡PERO SI ERA SUYA! ¡Reconocería ese color marrón de su traje en donde fuera! ¡¿Y qué carajo hacía ropa suya en esa casa? ¡¿Por qué la planchaba? ¡¿Q-Qué se suponía que pasaba ahí? Se sintió como un mocoso al que su mamá le arreglaba el uniforme… sin embargo nada, NADA se comparó a cuando distinguió cierta tela banca entre las manos galesas…

Sus calzoncillos…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –entró corriendo de golpe y de un manotazo le arrebató la prenda. Tenía la cara ROJA y respiraba con dificultad -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? -¡Dios, debía respirar! De lo contrario le daría algún tipo de colapso

El otro le miró tranquilo, no pareciendo entender el motivo del escándalo

-Planchando –respondió poniendo esa mirada indiferente que, al mismo tiempo, le decía algo como "_¿Acaso eres idiota?_"

-¡Y-YA LO SÉ!

-¿Y preguntaste por qué…?

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE HACÍAS PLANCHANDO MIS… MIS…? –no continuó: la vergüenza era mayor; como reflejo escondió la prenda en una bolsa de su saco con torpeza

-Se arrugarán – antes de que se diera cuenta, otra vez la tela estaba sobre el burro –Arthur, ¿qué te sucede tan de repente?

¡N-N-No podía creer que actuara como si nada pasara! ¡Se comportaba tan fresco frente a… a…!

Quería seguir reclamando, insultando, golpearle por ser un pervertido (?), pero su cuerpo no respondió, salvo para respirar con dificultad y seguir bombeando sangre hacia su rostro

-No lo recuerdas –afirmó con parsimonia al tiempo que planchaba la tela –Sé que el alcohol resulta necesario en muchos casos, pero se supone que ya sabes lo que haces…

-¿Q-Q-Qué insinúas? ¡¿Pasó algo mientras estaba b-borracho? –ignoró las últimas palabras molestas para concentrar lo poco de su coordinación en hacer esas preguntas, ¡pero fue un idiota! ¡Debió usarla en quitarle la ropa y salir huyendo!

-El fin de semana llegaste ebrio a mitad de la noche –contó como quien repite la misma historia miles de veces –Apenas si te dejé entrar cuando caíste dormido en el suelo; estabas mojado, así que te quité todo y te puse algo que tenía de tu talla. Justo cuando ya te habías quedado quieto, de pronto otra vez habías salido y gritabas algo sobre unicornios –suspiró –Fue perturbante

… c-con razón a la mañana siguiente no estaba seguro si esas cosas eran de él…

Bajo la cara avergonzado, ¡PERFECTO! ¡Ahora ya le había mostrado esa patética faceta al más discreto de sus hermanos! ¡¿Por qué no se lo tragaba la tierra y terminaba su martirio?

-Así que eso…

-Es tu ropa de ese día –dio vuelta a los calzoncillos, recordándole de golpe la situación

-¡N-No es necesario que sigas! –en vano intentó quitarle la plancha -¡Es suficiente! ¡P-Puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo! ¡GLEN! –le llamó al ver que no estaba poniéndole atención

-¿Qué es precisamente lo que te incomoda de esto? – preguntó sin mirarle y en un tono de marcada aburrición –No puedo suponer que alguien más no hubiese hecho esto por ti puesto que tienes sirvientas, y tampoco que se te haga extraño ya que, naturalmente, tienes la costumbre de hacerlo

-¡No q-quise decir eso! ¡Es que…! ¡TÚ LO ESTÁS HACIENDO Y YO NO…!

Calló de golpe no sólo por la incoherencia que estuvo a punto de escapársele, sino porque el otro se había detenido y lo miraba con… sorpresa… muy ligera, claro, pero con sorpresa al final de cuentas

…

…

-No es tan extraño – suspiró y dejó la plancha –Después de todo, sólo se trata de mí

Y mientras observaba cómo acomodaba la prenda en un gancho junto con el resto de su traje, analizó un poco esa corta frase… y no sabía por qué, sin embargo, sintió que había herido de alguna manera al mayor

-Listo – de pronto colocó entre sus manos la bolsa ya con todas sus pertenencias

-Gracias – para su gran extrañeza, respondió con normalidad

Ambos bajaron y tomando los papeles, Inglaterra se despidió de Gales, agradeciendo su trabajo y las atenciones recibidas, además de finalizar con un "_Nos vemos mañana_", dejando como indirecta que esperaba verlo al día siguiente

Subió al auto, acomodó la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y partió de regreso… aunque… ya algo lejos del hogar ajeno, detuvo el vehículo y se dejó caer de lleno en el respaldo…

…

…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡GLEN ESTABA PLANCHANDO SU ROPA INTERIOR! ¡_FUCKING GOD_, ¿POR QUÉ TE BURLABAS ASÍ DE ÉL? ¡AHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUS CALZONCILLOS HABÍAN SIDO TOCADOS POR GLEN! L-Lo bueno que estaban limpios… ¡PERO ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO! _BLOODY HELL_, ¡AHORA SE SENTIRÍA RARO CADA VEZ QUE SE LOS PUSIERA! S-Sería como si su hermano… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO PENSABA?

¡N-N-No debía cundir el pánico! ¡ESO ERA! ¡Nada más p-pánico, n-no otra c-cosa!

O de eso intentaba convencerse mientras sentía el acelerado palpitar de su corazón


	2. Capa

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando, una tarde demasiado fría (En el hemisferio norte es invierno) no encontraba mi chamarra predilecta y que tenía lindas figuras de Pandas que me hicieran compañía (?), así que tomé un chal que tiene mi mamá de color arena. Por el frente se extendían dos largos pedazos de tela que se usan para calentarte las piernas, pero como andaba caminando y moviéndome por la casa, me estorbaban un poco, por eso las crucé y pasé por mis hombros, ¡logrando la apariencia de una capa! Jojojojojojojojo pensé que me veía demasiado awesome, ¡y que quería pelear en la guerra! No tenía mi espada láser jedi a la mano, pero me conformé xDDDD ¡Ahí fue cuando surgió la idea! -"Seguramente Gales se vería guapísimo" - pensé, ¡y helo aquí! Muajajajajajajajajaja xDDDDD  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capa  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

-Arthur

-¿S-Sí?

-… ¿Podrías explicarme una vez más por qué estás haciendo esto?

Tragó en seco mientras se detenía un momento, aunque por su boca salió una risa forzada

-Jajajaja ¡E-Es obvio! ¿Ni de eso te das cuenta? S-Se notaba que necesitabas ayuda, ¡y viendo que no terminarías tu solo, decidí ayudarte para crearme un favor en el futuro! J-Jajaja

_Pésima excusa_, ¿pero qué más podía decir? Después de todo, no era como si supiera en verdad por qué estaba haciendo aquello, ¡y no iba a admitirlo en voz alta!

Escuchó un leve suspiro del mayor, señalando que no le había creído en lo absoluto, sin embargo, que guardara silencio y continuara moviendo cajas fue señal de que ya no repetiría la pregunta… aunque ya sabía que no le había repetido lo mismo cuatro veces en vano: seguramente a través de eso logró vislumbrar algo más… y que lo hubiese encontrado o no, le ponía nervioso, más cuando ni él mismo sabía si escondía otra cosa

Ese refrescante día de verano lo tenía libre, y en tal caso, salió a pasear inocentemente. Las cosas iban tan bien cuando de pronto, se encontró frente a la casa de Gales y tocando su puerta

De recordarlo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, ¡s-sabía que su cuerpo hacía muchas cosas que su cerebro no ordenaba, ¿pero por qué ir con Glen? S-Su visita era bien recibida, lo sabía, ¡aun así no era motivo para ir todos sus días libres! ¡¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? _Un interesante misterio por resolver_

El asunto era que no encontró a su hermano en las mismas condiciones de siempre, sino que vestía pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una playera blanca de algodón, luciendo como un chico normal. Se extraño de sobremanera no sólo porque no traía su inquebrantable conjunto elegante: también porque estaba sucio, como si hubiera estado en un lugar con mucho polvo

Naturalmente pensó que lo había interrumpido, pero le daba curiosidad la actividad que realizaba para terminar así. La brevísima explicación que recibió –estaba haciendo la limpieza de su sótano - fue suficiente para sacar atrevimiento _quien-sabe-de-donde_ y ofrecerse a ayudar

A pesar de que recibió más de una buena –y lógica- razón para que no se involocrara, pudo más su terquedad para salir victorioso… aunque influyó bastante que el galés no tuviera intenciones de discutir alto tan tedioso

_"-Bien"_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de guiarlo al amplio sótano y que estaba debajo de la casa. Desconocía si ese era el único que tenía, pero lo más probable era que ordenaran el que tenía pertenencias comunes en vez del que guardaba las pociones y/o objetos mágicos

Al llegar y tener alumbrado con varias lámparas en el techo, se sorprendió bastante: todo estaba guardado en varias cajas de madera acomodadas a los lado y una encima de la otra; cada una tenía marcado el año del que provenían, incluso en algunas se distinguía el _aC_ o _dC_

Por supuesto que eso no quitaba que todo estuviera cubierto de polvo, que la madera sufriera de cierto nivel de putrefacción y que se notaran telarañas, hoyos o indicios de insectos, pero estaba increíblemente ordenado tomando en cuenta que era un sótano común y corriente

-¿Vas a tirar algo? –preguntó para ya ir dándose una idea de cómo iba a proseguir

-No –respondió mientras le arrimaba una cubeta con una solución líquida transparente y viscosa, además de un trapo –Abre las cajas de esa mitad –señaló las del lado izquierdo – Limpia lo que encuentres, y cuando acabes, lo vuelves a acomodar. Renueva la madera con magia para que no pierdas tiempo en buscar tablas

Oh~ así que de ahí venía parte del truco

Luego de asentir, se dirigió a la parte correspondiente, agradeciendo que ya no le hubiera repetido la pregunta de por qué estaba ayudándole

Comenzó con una gran caja que estaba al ras del suelo y que tenía marcado un 1200-1300, ¡las catalogaba por siglos! Debió haber puesto bastante empeño en elegir lo que guardaría en un periodo aparentemente largo de tiempo: no cualquiera tenía la capacidad para decidir, entre todas sus cosas, lo que desecharía sin dudar, agregando el arrepentimiento posterior… ¡pero claro! Se trataba de Glen y no podía esperarse otra cosa de su tajante proceder. No sabía si admirar o intimidarse por ese comportamiento

Por un momento se preguntó si en verdad estaba bien "_husmear_" en sus pertenencias, ya que podrían haber objetos que tuvieran un valor personal, monetario, o que pusieran en riesgo sus secretos… sin embargo, lo descartó casi enseguida: era evidente que el ojioliva habría guardado ese tipo de elementos en un lugar mucho más seguro, o incluso destruido. Tal vez lo contenido en aquellas cajas sí le cautivaba lo suficiente como para conservarlas, pero si lo estaba dejando ayudar, significaba que no existía problema en que viera los contenidos

Frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de por qué le molestaba no tener contacto con las cosas más importantes para su hermano, pero menos de por qué le hacía feliz conocerlo a través de aquellas pertenencias

-"Deja de pensar cosas extrañas" –se recriminó mentalmente, volviendo a prestar atención en abrir la caja –"¡No te quedes sin hacer nada o parecerás un idiota inútil"

_¿Pero no lucía ya así?_

-"¡Gracias, cerebro! ¡Tú sí que sabes hacerme sentir mejor!" –pensó sarcástico –"¡¿Por qué de pronto mi cuerpo parece estar en contra de ti, eh?"

_Excelente pregunta…_

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de lograr sacar la enorme tapa de madera. Sonrió con alegría, un tanto ansioso por mirar lo que Gales consideraba valioso como para guardar tanto tiempo: varias copas de oro y plata, algunas espadas, flechas, un arco, guantes, botas, monedas con extraños grabados, ciertos muñecos que parecían juguetes, algunos cofres con finos grabados en sus tapas, partes de armaduras, caballos de manera, etc.

Con el permiso que tenía, abrió uno de los cofres más grandes: descubrió una tela roja metálico bastante oscura con algunos bordes dorados. Animado, la sacó con cuidado, teniendo que levantarse para que se extendiera bien y poder mirarla con detalle

Era una capa

Como aquellas que se usaban precisamente en aquellos años, ¡Ah, sí que habían pasado los siglos! Recordó que él mismo alguna vez usó ropa similar –que todavía conservaba- ¡y no sólo las traía para una ocasión elegante! También cuando montaba a caballo o…

De pronto, el olor de la sangre se agolpó en su nariz, revolviéndole el estómago y provocándole un ligero vértigo; miró la tela con algo de desconfianza

…

… ¿Esa era una de las capas que usó Glen durante las guerras de ese siglo? Era una buena posibilidad, puesto que no se encontraba tan finura, resistencia y olor en una prenda cualquiera… Además, ciertos sujetadores de un extremo indicaban que estaban hechos para atorarse sin problemas en una armadura

… no era una de las épocas que recordara con demasiado gusto, pero intentó visualizar a su hermano con ella… ¡y no era que no lo hubiese conseguido! Pero por aquel entonces prestaba mayor atención en su espada que en su atuendo, así que la imagen mental había sido un poco borrosa…

Miró de reojo al mayor, quien estaba entretenido revisando unos libros… ¿se molestaría si le pidiera que…?

NO, NO, ¡NO! ¡¿Qué pensaba? No era un niño como para preguntar aquello, ¡¿Qué había sobre que estaba limpiando? Cierto, cierto, debía concentrarse en limpiar… pero era algo difícil teniendo esa agradable tela entre las manos combinada, irónicamente, con un penetrante olor a sangre a pesar de que se notaba limpia

-Magnífica, ¿no te parece?

-¡A-A-AH! ¡Sí! ¡C-Claro que sí! -¡¿había sido encontrado_ in fraganti_ otra vez? -¡N-No pensé que tuvieras algo así aquí! –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

-Yo tampoco – insinuó sus manos, pidiendo en silencio la prenda. Se la dio sin protestar

Lo observó viéndola con interés, nostalgia y tranquilidad, cosa que le pareció extraña, ¡no en sí! Sino porque distinguió eso… o quizá estaba viendo mal al faltar varias lámparas en aquella parte que alumbraran, lo que parecía más probable

La sacudió un poco, y echándole un último vistazo, la agitó para que la caída de la tela recuperara su gracilidad, aunque con ello se desató con mayor fuerza el olor a sangre, agregando el de la lluvia, madera quemada y metal, lo que apoyó su teoría de que era una prenda que había portado durante las guerras. Sólo faltaba el aroma de la putrefacción para completar un cuadro de destrucción total, por eso agradeció su ausencia

Pero lejos de eso, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Gales, en un gesto elegante, se la había colocado, atorándola a su cuerpo un simple nudo a la altura de la garganta

En segundos su espalda lucía más ancha, sus hombros con algo más de proporción y ganó altura. A pesar de que llevaba esa ropa de civil, la capa le hacía lucir como… bueno, en realidad no tenía una palabra para utilizar en ese momento, pero era muy… impresionante

Y en un momento en que su hermano se volteó para comprobar la altura de la tela, vio frente a sí a un viejo y temido contrincante, poseedor de una mente brillante, escrupuloso proceder e indescifrables deseos. Ese mismo país que en un largo tiempo le brindó admirables batallas y frustrante problemas, siendo que hasta su sometimiento había sido parte de algún plan que, dudaba, se le revelaría algún día. El enemigo que muchas veces estuvo a punto de matarlo y que lo derrotó ciertas veces; el aliado que le brindó las mejores estrategias que existían y que lo apoyó muy a su modo en los momentos precisos; la persona que por muchos años pensó que lo odiaba y de quien le dolía más el desprecio por su existencia

Ahora esa Nación, su hermano, su mejor elemento, estaba ahí, frente a él, tan cerca que podría tocarlo con sólo estirar el brazo

Si tan sólo lo estiraba…

-Fue hace mucho –habló de un momento a otro, sacándolo con brusquedad de sus pensamientos – Usa lo mismo que te di para limpiarla

-Está bien

Se la sacó y devolvió, regresando al lado contrario del cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado

…

…

Miró de nueva cuenta la capa: todavía se distinguía esa combinación de olores… sin embargo, hubo uno más que hizo la completa diferencia: el aroma propio de Glen

Sonrió con ligereza y diversión. La dobló con cuidado y la volvió a dejar donde la encontró, cerrando cuidadosamente el cofre: el galés no se molestaría si no la limpiaba, ¡ni siquiera tenía que enterarse! Seguiría guardada y conservado su esencia particular, esa que sólo se lograba en cierta época y en determinada situación… pero claro, lo constante sería Gales

…

…

¿Y por qué eso le hacía sentir feliz? ¿Por qué de pronto la sangre le llegó de golpe al rostro? Quien sabe… pero no habría problema, su hermano no se daría cuenta: después de todo, hacía falta varias lámparas que alumbraran esa parte del sótano


	3. Cambio de ropa

**ACLARACIÓN: **_Este cap. lo escribí cuando mi aniki se compró ropa y la lució frente a oka-sama y a mí para dar "el visto bueno" xDDD ¡Haciendo eso, tuvo que admitir que tenemos buen gusto para la ropa! Jojojojojojo ¡El punto es que de ahí derivó este episodio! Es que me sorprendió el cambio que puede generar un nuevo guardarropa, la manera en que te pones una playera de otro color, un pantalón de diferente estilo, etc._

_ Y con esto se termina esta serie de pequeñas historias, ¡Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, y más para aquellos que dejaron review! Lo aprecio mucho y me hacen muy, muy feliz xDDD_

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cambio de ropa  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciertamente, Inglaterra solía hacer cosas sin pensar… ¡claro que no iba a ponerse a enumerar cada una de ellas! Pero había aprendido que la mayoría de las ocasiones actuaba por mero impulso, incluso cuando se trataban de asuntos importantes

Sin embargo, lo que consideraba como tal tenía… _variaciones_… ¡tampoco iba a extenderse en detalles! Bastaba con saber que actuaba así mayormente en el aspecto personal, _justo como en esa ocasión_

Chaqueó la lengua al tiempo que bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos, ¡¿En dónde carajo tenía la cabeza? ¡Comprendía que no muchas veces pensaba en lo que hacía, ¿pero no aquello ya era demasiado?

_Hasta la pregunta era tonta_

Imaginaba que cada sujeto tenía un límite de ocasiones para guiarse por el impulso, y que dependiendo de la suerte y el carácter, se podía guiar hacia algo bueno. Lo interesante era saber qué disparaba tal comportamiento, a lo que deducía, el sujeto debía estar bajo una grandísima presión, ya que así el primer sentimiento que se le cruzara por el sistema lograría la… explosión –por decirlo de alguna manera-

Quizá lo que necesitaba era recordar su itinerario para localizar el detonante… y si de eso se trataba, entonces…

¡Ahhhhh! ¡No, no! ¡La realidad le golpearía con la madre de todas las verdades si lo intentaba! ¡Era mejor aparentar ignorancia que terminar en algún psiquiátrico! ¡Sólo la negación lo ayudaría!

Pero… no, no llegaría a un lugar así… ni tampoco a la cárcel… en realidad no sería detenido por alguna fuerza externa si aquello se hacía público… ¡N-No había nada que ocultar! S-Sólo era una… ¡una situación normal por donde se le viera! ¡N-No tenía nada de qué preocuparse! ¡EXACTO!

Con tal pensamiento retomó su antigua velocidad y esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada… ¡maldito cuerpo, ¿por qué lo sentía tan rígido mientras caminaba? ¡No iba a hacer nada fuera de los parámetros! ¡Nada más era… era…!

La pesada aura depresiva al fin cayó sobre él, provocándole dolor de cabeza y un tic en su ceja derecha, ¡ni ahora mismo el fresco ambiente y la sombra de los árboles podría hacerlo sentir mejor!

Pese a eso… no era como si aquello lo molestara… sí le angustiaba hasta cierto punto y lo hacía cuestionarse a cada segundo, pero no había una molestia verdadera… siendo más específico, no lograba ubicar alguna emoción negativa en todo eso, y aunque no sabía si lo anterior lo era, podía asegurar que no tenía demasiada relevancia

Miró hacia arriba, apreciando el inusual cielo carente de nubes: contadas ocasiones se veía así, y sumándole la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, debía ser señal de que… las cosas en ese día irían bien, ¿cierto? Después de todo, obedeciendo únicamente a los impulsos, tenía que haber algún tipo de augurio que indicara lo positivo del momento, ¿verdad? Algo que apoyara externamente lo que iba a suceder…

¡P-P-Pero si no iba a pasar nada! ¡Ahhhhh! Fucking God, ya no se soportaba, ¡sólo tenía que dejar de pensar demasiado y responder como el buen inglés que se dejaba llevar! Si se concentraba todo iría bien, ¡Ya lo sabía!

Y si era así, ¡¿por qué volvía a lo mismo? Se maldijo internamente con la esperanza de que la Providencia se apiadara y terminara con su patética existencia, ¡Ajá! Pero para cuando rogó por esto, se dio cuenta que ya doblando la esquina se encontraría con…

De pronto se detuvo, dio un giró algo desesperado y regresó a su posición original; se talló la cara con insistencia, acomodó algunas hebras rubias en su frente y estiró la parte baja de su saco para desaparecer las posibles arrugas… ¡y en todo ese transcurso, no pudo evitar sentirse idiota! _Lo que no lo detuvo para terminar de dar los toques finales_

Respiró profundo y decidido a acabar con aquello de una vez, avanzó los últimos pasos

…

Al dar la pequeña vuelta en ese lindo camino del parque, logró divisar la figura de Gales: estaba de pie junto a una banca y ocultaba las manos en sus bolsillos, pareciendo bastante relajado

… se quedó un momento mirándole, sorprendiéndose de los cambios radicales que lograba una variación del atuendo acostumbrado: vestía pantalón de mezclilla negro, saco del mismo color, una playera blanca con gorra –la cual le caía por la espada alta con naturalidad –y zapatos oscuros

… lucía como un chico de 21 o 22 años: fresco, juvenil y demasiado despreocupado… ¡hasta desde esa distancia parecía alguien divertido e interesante! Como un simple estudiante, un joven atractivo y libre de cualquier atadura

…

¡¿Ese era su hermano? ¡¿La personificación de Gales? ¡Casi se le caía la boca al suelo por la impresión! ¡Incluso con ese cigarro en la boca daba la impresión de ser un _casanova_! Cosa que también notaron las chicas –y chicos- que le miraban embobados cuando pasaban frente a él… ¡Si tan sólo supieran el horrible carácter que tenía!: seco, sarcástico y desinteresado, ¡alguien que se reía en tu cara con un simple suspiro y que… que solía decir cosas muy acertadas… y extrañas

¡¿P-P-Pero qué hacía vestido de esa manera? ¡Llamaba demasiado la atención! Aunque lo haría más si llevara un traje, ¡sin embargo, al menos, a él no le hubiera caído de raro! ¡¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar ahora? De repente tuvo la impresión de que tenía adelante a un chico humano en plena juventud, preocupado por deberes universitarios y que disfrutaba de cosas sencillas, pero entretenidas…

Se sintió fuera de lugar…

Glen portaba ropa común –que le favorecía, por cierto – y que lo incorporaba en aquel ambiente, pareciendo que olvidaba por un momento que era una Nación, incapaz de disfrutar una vida tranquila y de respirar solamente para sí mismo; lucía tan calmado, simple y feliz de hacerse pasar por cualquier sujeto, de estar en un parque, de vestir con normalidad sin que hubiera algún reproche nacional de por medio…

…

… S-Sorprendente lo que le hacía pensar un sencillo cambio de ropa… y más el fugaz remordimiento de salir con un tipo al que le "_llevaba por muchísimos años_"…

¡J-JA! ¡P-Pero si Glen era su hermano mayor y tenía más experiencia que él! No estaba enfrentándose a alguien ingenuo ni inocente… de todos modos, le molestó descubrir un detalle al comparar sus prendas: se veía más viejo que él, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Se suponía que era al revés! Por primera vez le vio un lado malo a su elegante gusto para vestir, ¡no podía asemejarse! ¡Era como si un amargado tipo de oficina fuera a ver a su joven y fresco hermano menor! No era un detalle demasiado trascendental… y pese a eso, ya por notarlo se sentía idiota, ¡sería peor si el otro le hacía algún comentario!

Sabía que los Kirkland tenían la cualidad de parecer más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran, ¡pero aquello era ridículo! Se negaba a creer que un cambio de atuendo lograra tal cosa, ¡el galés no podía lucir como un chiquillo de 20 años!

¿Acaso también se debería a la actitud? Tal vez… y si ese era el caso, quizá el ojioliva poseía una personalidad mucho más calmada que la de él… ¡J-JA! ¡Eso era porque no asistía con frecuencia a las juntas mundiales! Si lo hiciera, se le vendrían 40 años de golpe… aunque controlar a los cuatro hermanos más problemáticos tampoco debía ser fácil

A lo mejor le vendría bien extender un poco más su guardarropa…

¡P-Pero ya era hora de acercarse y terminar con aquello! Lo que no necesariamente quería decir que odiaba la situación, _claro que no_

Si regresaba un poco al asunto del impulso y el buen augurio, estar a unos pasos cerca de él y sentir tan amable mirada sobre sí, vio que aquello iría bien…

-¡H-Hola! –saludó ya llegando a su lado –Disculpa la tardanza, m-me confundí un poco por el camino, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No, en lo absoluto –sonrió con ligereza –También acabo de llegar

Al fin, después de tantos años y extrañas situaciones, ahí estaban los dos: en su primera cita… la primera que no involucraba trabajo, peleas familiares, educación forzada o conveniencia

Era su primera cita como pareja amorosa_ en proceso_

-Disculpa si te resultó complicado llegar, pero me pareció el lugar más adecuado –se acomodó inconscientemente un mechón que caía por su pupila, lo que le hizo sentir un agresivo escalofrío –Pensé que te sentirías más cómodo en un ambiente menos formal

-¡No es problema, en serio! –respondió con prisa –Sólo que no sabía que existía esta sección, pero tienes razón: es muy agradable

Una semana atrás Glen se le había confesado, y contrario a querer una respuesta, le pidió la oportunidad para conquistarlo, ya que era consciente de lo que implicaba tal sentimiento en sus circunstancias y con semejantes lazos familiares

Accedió por impulso, _enseguida y con rapidez_, sin atreverse a pensar qué podría derivarse realmente de ello: estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz para contemplarlo, pues correspondía por mucho ese amor… lo que tampoco quería decir que no sentía remordimiento, de ahí todas las tonterías que pensaba como defensa mental, y también de que tratara de poner resistencia: procuraba no demostrar su emoción, o estar sonriendo a cada momento, o todo esas cosas que indicaban claramente que algo excelente le había pasado

Pero no podía dejar pasar aquello

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos –le abrió paso para que caminara primero –Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte –sonrió de aquella manera que lo hacía enrojecer –Gracias por aceptar mi invitación

-¡E-Está bien! Gracias a ti por invitarme

Sólo un par de semanas más y ellos serían… serían…

Notó cómo Gales le ofrecía su brazo para que lo sujetara, un gesto muy propio de su educación, ¡pero era un chico! ¡Eso no se hacía! ¡No, se negaba a…!

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había aceptado y estaban caminando así, ¡otra vez actuaba por impulso! ¡N-No podía ser bueno! Si hacía eso siempre que estaba con Glen, no pasarían ni tres citas antes de confesarle muchas cosas vergonzosas…

Aunque, por otro lado, ¡que guapo se veía su hermano! Ahhh~ parecía que estaba saliendo con un jovencito… ¡SÓLO PARECÍA, ¿EH?

La próxima vez usaría algo menos formal, jejejeje, ¡se vería como un adolescente y el _asalta cunas_ sería Glen! ¡Sí! ¡Sería la próxima vez! Pero mientras tanto… disfrutaría tan fresca visión que le ofrecía

De ahora en adelante, sería solamente para él


End file.
